


The Darkest Moon

by Agust_Mason_Lee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blushing Kaneki Ken, Desire, F/M, First Time, Full Moon, Het, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kaneki has memory-loss, Late at Night, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, Original Character(s), Passion, Random & Short, Random Encounters, Sex, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agust_Mason_Lee/pseuds/Agust_Mason_Lee
Summary: Touka randomly and unexpectedly runs into Kaneki one night while walking home alone. Despite the fact that he doesn't remember her, she manages to convince him to go home with her.





	The Darkest Moon

It was not another ordinary night. It may have started out as such, but there was a surprising turn of events. Touka had been walking home through that familiar dark alley. She never would have expected to see Kaneki, not in a million years, especially after their last encounter. She didn’t think to ever see him again, although she was secretly always hoping that she would. She was almost home, when a suspicious shadow caught her eye. Something about it seemed and felt familiar. A slow rush of anticipation down her spine. Being caught off guard like that rarely ever happened to her. Touka’s first instinct was to release her kagune in order to defend herself if necessary. The shadow moved and a flash of moonlight revealed ash-blond hair. Touka’s eyes widened at the sight of it. It started moving towards her, making her heart race and palms sweat, she knew then as he came closer that it was indeed Kaneki. He stood before her, blankly staring, unsure what to do next. A tear streamed down Touka’s face when she fully acknowledged him standing right there in front of her. Joyfully, she embraced him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kaneki simply stood there. It became clear to Touka that he had not gotten his memory back. Sadness overcame her as she realized that she was just another stranger to him.

 

‘Do you know who I am?’ She asked, gently releasing him from her embrace.

 

‘Touka-San’, Kaneki replied.

Touka’s sadness quickly faded as she felt a feeling of hope building up inside. Did he remember her? He knew her name. Was he on some level unable to forget her? She felt almost happy.

 

‘So you know me?’ She further inquired.

 

‘You are Ayato-San’s sister.’ He answered with a blank expression.

That’s when it became clear once again that he did not remember her. He just knew about her through Ayato. Everything they once shared was still locked away somewhere in his twisted mind. Kaneki started walking away from her but Touka wouldn’t have it. She grabbed him by his hand and pulled him towards her. He started pulling away, but her strength overcame his, which was unexpected given that he was the strongest out of the two of them. That must mean that he was giving in to her, but why?

 

‘Come with me, please.’ Touka insisted.

Kaneki glanced at her and for some reason he felt flustered. She felt familiar to him when she embraced him and now that she was holding him by the hand, he felt a strong urge never to let her go. He stepped up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, close to him.

 

‘Who are you really? And why should I go with you?’ He demanded in a straight voice.

 

‘You’re hurting me!’ She said, trying to pull away from him. When he didn’t respond or let go, she continued, ‘I just want to talk to you. Maybe I can help you remember.’

 

‘What help could _you_ possibly be to me?’  He asked.

 

‘You used to mean a lot to me before all of this, before you became this. You still do.’ She said softly, lowering her gaze.

 

‘Before all of this? Before I became a monster?’ He sneered. He stared right into the fear appearing in her eyes as he said those words so frighteningly.

 

‘And what did you mean to me before it all? Tell me Touka!’ He suddenly shouted.

His hands were still firmly rested on her shoulders. Touka moved her hands up his abdomen and rested them on his chest. Kaneki felt alarmed at her doing so, but he still let her out of curiosity. Touka was no longer fearful, at that moment she felt aroused. She moved her head towards him in an effort to kiss him but he pulled his head back and snapped, ‘What are you doing!’

 

‘I was going to remind you of what I meant to you.’ She said seductively.

 

‘No, you and I were never that intimate.’ He retorted as he let go of her and took a few steps back. She took the same amount of steps forward, standing as close as she could to him and forcibly brushed her lips against his. She felt him shudder and it excited her even more.

 

‘How do you know that we were never that intimate?’ She questioned with a secret smile.

 

‘I think that’s something I would remember.’ He replied softly with his head lowered.

She smiled at the sight of him blushing. Kaneki wasn’t even aware that he could still feel, well, anything.

 

‘Come with me to my house.’ Touka said invitingly.

 

‘Why?’ He demanded yet again.

 

‘There is so much more that I want to share with you. Please, come with me. We will be alone. There won’t be anyone to disturb us.’ She explained.

Without saying anything, Kaneki took her hand in his and gestured his head forwards, implying that she should lead the way. Touka wasn’t sure what he meant until he said the actual words.

 

‘Then let’s go, lead the way.’ He said in a soft voice he didn’t know he had anymore.

 

When they got to Touka’s house, she wasted no time in moving towards the bedroom. Once they were there, she locked the bedroom door and took her coat off. Kaneki sat on her bed, staring at her as she took the rest of her clothes off. She was absolutely beautiful to him. He felt his heart skip a beat as he noticed her gorgeous blue hair brush against her flushed cheeks with her eyes closed and her arms crossed. She felt shy and a little embarrassed. It was after all her first time ever. She knew it was his as well and that made it all the more special. As she started walking towards him, he stood up and started taking off his clothes. Then they were both facing each other, fully naked. Touka pulled him closer, feeling his erect member brush against her thigh. Without warning, Kaneki lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his hips and laid her on the bed. She kissed his forehead as she felt his weight on top of her and his pulsating organ so close to her own. He then kissed her lips and tried to push his way inside of her. She let out a loud gasp as she felt his tip break its way through. It hurt! A lot! But it also meant everything to her. He stared into her eyes as he pushed all the way inside of her. She softly moaned as he did so, tears streaming down her face of pain and joy and blood streaming down the bedsheets.

 

‘You’re bleeding! Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop? Kaneki said worriedly.

 

‘No, don’t stop, don’t ever stop.’ She replied softly palming his face with both hands. She then felt the moist tears on his cheeks. She was so focused on what she was feeling that she hadn’t noticed the tears streaming down his face.

 

‘Why are you crying?’ She inquired.

 

‘I just feel safe and happy for the first time in a really long time. I had forgotten what it felt like to be this happy and at peace. Thank you for reminding me.’ He answered.

 

Touka then pulled him closer and kissed him so passionately that he let out the softest sweetest moans while she did so. He started pushing harder. It was getting sweaty and hot and a climax was building up inside both of them. They moaned louder and louder and Touka lifted her legs and wrapped them around Kaneki’s neck so she could feel him deeper inside of her. The sensation of being so deep in drove Kaneki insane with passion and desire. He started moaning louder while he pushed harder and harder making Touka drag her fingernails down his back. They didn’t even care that it hurt, all they could think of was how good the friction felt. Touka screamed out his name when he finally made her orgasm. Kaneki came a few seconds later, sucking on one of her nipples as he did so, moaning loudly.

 

They lay beside each other in bed, staring up at the ceiling. They were exhausted and relaxed at the same time. Touka knew he would have to leave and she didn’t know when she would see him again. But at least she would always have this night. For the time being they would just lay there in the dark, with the wind blowing through the open windows and the moonlight crashing over them, making their hair and eyes glisten.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Any and all feedback is appreciated. xxx,   
>  \- Mason


End file.
